1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to received document input and output devices and inputting and outputting methods of received documents, and more particularly, a received document input and output device, the document input and output device being connected to a network and using plural communication protocols, the document input and output device communicating documents in various data forms to and from plural information devices, and an inputting and outputting method of a received document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently and continuingly, a network communication system having a received document input and output device, the received document input and output device being connected to a network and using plural communication protocols, the document input and output device communicating documents in various data forms to and from plural information devices, has been developed.
In such a network communication system, various application services wherein a received document input and output device is used as a core are provided. For example, a document image read out or data made by an information device is sent to a designated address by e-mail, sent by a facsimile, or file-transferred to another information device. Information written in a received e-mail or an image in a file attached to the e-mail is recorded and output, sent to a designated facsimile, or file-transferred to the information device. Storing management of the data sent to the device is performed. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-356822, for example.
However, plural information devices are connected to the received document input and output device via the network having the above-discussed structure. A document file such as an e-mail or facsimile sent or received by the received document input and output device is provided to an opponent (user) via various communication parts or ways. In a case of, especially, facsimile transmission, the facsimile is sent and printed for the convenience of the opponent. Thus, there is a problem of confidentiality of information.